


Day 10: There's No Place Like Home (For the Holidays)

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby!Jongdae, Baby!Minseok, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun is a sweetheart, Blizzards & Snowstorms, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is a sweetheart, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, literally everyone is nice and friendly in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”“That’s going to take your kneecaps? You don’t, but to be fair, I was thinking the same thing about you. Those ears are pretty intimidating.”Or...Where Baekhyun bets Jongin that he can do something nice for someone and ends up giving a ride to the stranded Chanyeol during a snowstorm.





	Day 10: There's No Place Like Home (For the Holidays)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and chose to make it Christmas themed :)

It won’t be hard. It can be done. Baekhyun’s sure of it. All Jongin bet him to do is help someone out this Christmas. If he wins, then Jongin will give him that fancy in home espresso machine he’s been dying to have. But if he loses, then he must do whatever Jongin wants for a whole week. The bet started last week and ended tonight- a very realistic timeframe.

And Baekhyun’s pride wouldn’t allow him to succumb to losing.

But tragically, Baekhyun didn’t see anyone in need of any help this whole week. Perhaps it was because he had holed himself up watching sappy k-dramas, but Baekhyun was going to blame it on people being too generous already. There wasn’t anything left for him to help with other than throwing a few dollars into the Salvation Army buckets which had been established as ‘not counting’. Stupid Jongin and his stupid rules.

That was how Baekhyun found himself driving down the interstate now to meet up with Jongin at his house. Hopefully Kyungsoo would be in a good mood tonight and not too grumpy from taking care of their baby; maybe the acceptance of defeat and consequences would be lessened. If anything, Kyungsoo wouldn’t let his husband be a complete jerk over what he was entitled to. That was assuming Kyungsoo wasn’t feeling as evil as Jongin in terms of torturing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed into the warmth of his car. The radio was playing low, the soothing voice of the talk show host mumbling heartwarming stories too quiet to make out any actual words. Outside, the snow was picking up along with the wind until all he could see was white. In front of him, Baekhyun could still make out the taillights from the other car, but not for long. His headlights barely even helped him.

From the radio, Baekhyun heard the familiar beeping of a severe weather alert. Clicking his tongue, Baekhyun turned up the radio without breaking eye contact from the road. The mechanical voice announced how the blizzard warning that was issued to start later that evening had begun now as the blizzard moved into the city much faster than anyone was expecting. Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes at the obvious statement.

Luckily, his exit was coming up in a couple of miles. With how slowly he was moving now, Baekhyun couldn’t imagine how horrible it would be to drive with traffic. Before he made it to the exit, his eyes caught sight of hazard lights from someone on the side of the road. Without thinking too much about the chances of his own car getting stuck in the snow, Baekhyun pulled over. His first thought wasn’t even the competition with Jongin, but it certainly was his second.

Maybe he would get that new espresso machine after all.

Baekhyun parked his car in front of the other, putting his own hazards on. He bundled himself up with the discarded scarf, gloves, and hat lying in the passenger seat. Checking to make sure that no skin was uncovered to endure the harsh wind, Baekhyun stepped out into the storm. The sound gust of wind almost threw him off balance; Baekhyun was sure to start swearing if he landed in some snow pile. He shuffled through the piling snow and knocked on the window.

The door opened right away, causing Baekhyun to startle back in surprise. He wasn’t expecting someone to respond so quickly. Baekhyun couldn’t make out much of the man in front of him other than he was tall. (He prayed this man wasn’t a serial killer that only wanted to harvest his bones and sell them to a collector of some sort. That would be such a bad way to die).

“Do you need help?” Baekhyun asked over the howling wind. The man didn’t understand, shaking his head and pointing at his ears. Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes and leaned in closer to his ear. “I said, do you need help?”

He nodded and pointed back into the car. There must have been someone with him. Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up, telling him it was fine to bring whoever it was with. It wouldn’t be very kind to make the second person wait as he took the driver with him. The man unlocked the back door and pulled out… a baby carrier? Baekhyun felt his heart drop.

What if they had been stuck out here and no one stopped? Did he try to call someone but was stranded? Was the baby okay?

He didn’t dwell on the thought.

The man seemed to be struggling with getting both the baby carrier and diaper bag in his arms. He had zipped up the cover over the baby’s carrier so at least the little thing’s body wouldn’t be frozen. Baekhyun held his arms out to take the bag; he graciously handed it over to Baekhyun and relocked his car after.

Baekhyun led them up to his own car. It was bigger than this man’s, and it had a trusty four-wheel drive. While getting to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s would take a while, he certainly wouldn’t find himself stuck anytime soon. He opened the back door and let the man strap the baby in safely before gesturing for him to enter in on the passenger side. Once in and the doors were closed, Baekhyun took off his hat and scarf. He shook his hair free of the little snowflakes that got caught in his bangs.

“Thank you so much. I tried calling some friends, but one didn’t answer and the other’s too far away,” the man said with a tremble in his voice. No doubt trying to hold back tears from his stress. Baekhyun pulled back out onto the barren interstate.

“What about your wife?” he asked, gesturing back to the baby. He shook his head.

“I, uh, don’t have one. Jongdae here was a bit of an unwanted surprise for her.” An awkward silence filled the air as Baekhyun navigated the snowy road. “Anyways, I’m Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Thank you again, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. He turned back to unzip the baby’s cover. He cooed at his son under his breath before turning back around to face the front.

“It’s no problem at all. How’s Jongdae, you said?”

Chanyeol smiled, both at him and his son. “He’s fine. Sleeping like a rock.”

Baekhyun sighed with relief. He wasn’t sure how long the two had been stranded out in the snow. It wasn’t for long, but any time out in this blizzard could be disastrous. A few snores erupted from Jongdae in the backseat, earning a round of giggles from both Baekhyun and his father.

“Where were you guys headed?”

“Home. We were on the way back from my parents. Obviously, that’s not happening,” Chanyeol laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You?”

“To my friend’s place. We were having a competition of sorts and tonight was the finally night,” Baekhyun said. “Luckily, I won,” he finished with a smug grin.

Baekhyun pulled off onto his exit. They continued to drive in the darkness until the lights of the town made their way into the dim car, Even the streetlamps were difficult to see through all the snow. Baekhyun couldn’t be more thankful for the fact that they were almost to Jongin and Kyungsoo’s house and could be off the roads.

“You can just drop us off at the closest hotel. You’ve been more than enough helpful,” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun could only snort.

“Do you even know where we are right now?”

“Um, no. Not really.”

“This is the closest town to where you guys were stuck. My friends live here so we’ll just crash at their place.”

“But the hotel-”

“-is a thirty minute drive away on a good day. There’s no way I’m making you, or myself, drive out that far. Just spend the night with us and I’ll take you back to your car when the roads are clear. They have a little baby too, so I’m sure they’ll have whatever you need for Jongdae.”

“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?”

“That’s going to take your kneecaps? You don’t, but to be fair, I was thinking the same thing about you. Those ears are pretty intimidating.”

Chanyeol burst into a fit of giggles at the face Baekhyun made. The sound stirred something in Baekhyun’s chest that he didn’t want to acknowledge after knowing this man for only a short while. Jongdae woke up at the sound, a string of soft gurgles leaving his mouth.

Chanyeol reached back around to fake gasp at his son and run a finger down his cheek. “Daddy woke you up, huh? All the loud laughter? Well you’ve certainly woken me up more than once, mister. You should be grateful I don’t wake _you_ up more!” he joked. Baekhyun could see just how much Chanyeol treasured his little son. He himself wanted to coo at the sight.

They finally made it through the majority of town before turning into a long driveway. Baekhyun parked the car up near the garage before shutting his car off. Chanyeol made sure to tug his gloves and hat down to brace himself against the blizzard outside. Baekhyun reached back to pick up the diaper bag. With Jongdae in Chanyeol’s arms and Baekhyun with his bag, they went up to the front door.

Baekhyun didn’t even try to knock or ring the doorbell, he waltzed right in like he lived there. Chanyeol followed after a moment’s hesitation.

“Soo! Nini! Get your asses out here!” Baekhyun called out into the house when he couldn’t find the couple right away in the living room. The younger came out of the kitchen; Jongin had some kind of cookie stuffed into his mouth and a grin covering half of his face. Behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol awkwardly knelt to undo the straps of the carrier and lift Jongdae out.

Jongin looks as though he was about to say something, but then he caught sight of Chanyeol bouncing Jongdae up in his arms. He lifted an eyebrow. Chanyeol turned towards the two men standing in the living room’s entrance and bowed.

“Um. I’m Chanyeol, Baekhyun helped me and Jongdae here out. Sorry for intruding.”

Kyungsoo came out the kitchen then with Minseok in his arms. He ended up the first to speak. “It’s no problem. I’m Kyungsoo, by the way. I heard you in there,” he said with a gesture back to the kitchen. “And this is Minseok.”

“I’m Jongin!” Jongin added once he was finished chewing the treat and his mouth was cleared.

Chanyeol smiled at the couple, appreciating their hospitality. Baekhyun grabbed the coat hanging from his arm to hang up in the closet while pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his oversized one. Jongdae made grabby hands at the short man. Baekhyun patted his head, his arms full with the coats. He went back into a second room, leaving Chanyeol by himself.

He shifted from one foot to the other. “I hate to ask, but do you have somewhere I can change Jongdae?”

“Of course! Follow me,” Kyungsoo responded, waving a hand for the tall man to follow him. He handed off Minseok to They retreated up the stairs to where the main bathroom was at the same time Baekhyun came back out. He made eye contact with Jongin.

“So. I win?”

“What’d you do? Kidnap him?”

“No! He was stuck on the side of the road and had nowhere to go so I gave him a lift.”

Jongin snorted. “With a hot ass man that’s good with kids like that, I’d say you already got your prize. If you aren’t dating him by the end of the night, I don’t know if you’d deserve the espresso machine.”

Baekhyun landed a kick to his side but didn’t verbally disagree. Even if he didn’t know if Chanyeol was gay or not, he would always try his luck. That’s just the type of person Baekhyun was.

“Assault! And I’m carrying a baby! A small child! Kyungsoo!”

“You probably started it!” Kyungsoo called back from the top of the stairs. They could hear Chanyeol’s booming laughter follow.


End file.
